


Who is BadBoyHalo?

by Being_Delirious



Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My Birthday Special!, No Romance, Other, Strained Friendships, Surprises, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Yaw Optical Unit, a small drone specifically made to fly around and capture the perfect scenes with a body almost akin to a UFO but with a circular head with a sharpie smiley drawn over by Vurb at the time, it was getting made. YOU, is a drone made to record on Bad's birthday to catch a surprise... a surprise was caught indeed.
Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970734
Comments: 47
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked Finn, Zelk, Vurb, and TapL first.
> 
> Some words said here were indeed from the guys themselves^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta-read or proof read, hastily finished, and I didn't double check anything.

**B** linking, a red light flashes in and out as a gesture of the drone starting up. Slowly in its own mechanical pace, the drone with legs that could turn into a propeller stood up from Mega's palms, looking around with its led blinking in a sign that it started recording.

"Is it working?" Finn asked Mega who nodded in reply. The Brit quickly turned enthusiastic, clapping his hands in a small celebratory way of finally finishing up the project he had been working on for weeks.

Clearing his throat, Mega walked closer to him so that he can be on an eye level with the drone.

"Project Y.O.U. can you hear me?"

You nodded, its small camera-head turning with a slight noise of its hinges. Finn and Mega grinned like a couple of schoolgirls, proud of their effort of making a handmade project. They looked at each other and it was at the moment that You started capturing the giddy smiles.

The sound of an alarm going off cut their small celebration into a stop where Finn immediately head back to his kitchen with You and Mega followed. There, You watched as the young brit opened the oven and was greeted by light-grey smoke that he so insistently swatted away, diving in and pulling back out but with a freshly baked cake in a pan.

Mega grabbed the cake off him and You followed to record the mute who carefully placed the pastry on a rolling table, folding the sleeves of his shirt with determination as he prepared himself to decorate the cake.

Holding the piping bag in hand, the man paused for a bit, glancing over at You with a suspecting stare. You glanced back, camera lens unblinking when Mega started ushering you to not record him and instead gestured upstairs where Finn had gone to prepare.

With obedience, You followed. Turning the tiny crawling legs into propellers, You started hovering above the air and with a slow start, headed to the stairs to fly unto the direction of its creator's room where it remembers from the memory that had been inserted before.

Entering, You was met with Finn already changed into a red and black, simple dress. The brit used a comb for his extensions, his eyes lighting up when it lands on You. A hud lit up at the top corner of You's vision; there written in bold Arial font read:

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 0/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

"Hello, YOU, did you come to interrogate me first?" Finn chortled resuming his activity with a hum. You hovered close by, capturing the comforting scene. In its view, it studied the reflection of its maker from the mirror.

Finn gently placed down the brush, staring back at You to answer the prompted task. "Who is BadBoyHalo? Who is he?" he chuckled, eyes going soft with fondness hitting to its core. You tilted its head in wonder,

"Bad is a muffin," Finn started with a grin, "I met him through Skeppy and boy do I tell you what those two can do in just by a nanosecond." he made a wild gesture with his hand, his smile never leaving his face.

"If you say even one naughty word, he will immediately hit you with the language stick." Finn raised an arm up as if he was holding a bat, "He's going to be like, 'LANGUAGE!'" The Brit then proceeded to laugh at his own recall, wiping any imaginary tears at the corner of his eyes.

After going down from his laughter, Finn propped an elbow on the table, placing his chin on top and stared back at You from the mirror. "I love Bad, he's a really good friend." Finn sighed, "There was this one time where I badly needed some help with my computer, everyone thought I was memeing, but Bad, he was the one who took me seriously and helped me fix it. He's a genuinely great guy.

"I'm pretty sure even Mega agrees with me," Finn leans in and You hovered closer as if the two was sharing a secret nobody else can know, "don't tell him that I told you, but I heard him say that nobody's more deserving of a reward except for Bad."

When Finnester got back, he resumed the task at hand with an arm pointing over the window. "I hope that satisfied your question. I think Zelk and Vurb are just down the block, you can head over there and wait for us to catch up." With that, he went back to focus on his extensions.

The robot's led blinked, turning yellow for a quick second before back to red.

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 1/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

It said when You flew through the window and spot for its next pursuers.  
  


"Woah, will you look at that?" Jacob, a man that goes by Zelk or Zelkam, exclaimed when he saw You flying over to them over the tall bushes.

Vurb, the ever ecstatic man he is, gasped and grabbed a hold of Zelk's shoulders, wildly shaking the man back in forth, absolutely fanboying upon realising that their quote-unquote girlfriend had accomplished the project. "He did it, he absolutely did it, Zelk!" Ecstatic, Vurb quickly went over to it, eyes wide and filled with wonders.

Once close to the humans, the robot made a noise of acknowledgement. Body leaning left to right with the lense purposely zooming in and out of the boys.

When Zelkam noticed the red light, he was quick to put a hand between his face and the camera. A laugh from Vurb took the recorder's eyes from the former and turned to the one with a joyous grin.

"Aw, come on, Zelk, no need to be shy!" The Brit claimed while simultaneously reaching to pry Zelk's hands down the air.

Zelkam, sounding bitter and slightly irritated, swat his arm at his friend. He grumbled out an exasperated sigh, burying his hands inside his brown jacket as he purposely turns to face You in the lens. His ocean blue eyes caught the robot's sight which quickly hovered closer to him. The way it had made the man roll his eyes and force out a chuckle brought the drone flying up and down in amusement.

"Sooo, what did Finnester say we're going to do again?" He turned to face Vurb who paused to remember.

Then he snapped his fingers so fast that it almost hit You.

"Oh, we were supposed to answer something!"

They looked excited for a second, the idea of doing something sparking an interest in their eyes...

...just as how fast that they got them, is how fast they quickly lose the spark. They forgot what the said question was.

You watched as both men stood there, heads tilted to the sky whilst they ponder to remember what the question was. Arms crossed, frowned lips, and rubbing chin, all the essential gestures of someone thinking real hard or pretending to.

Either a blessing for them or a curse for the newcomer, You had heard the footsteps even before the person came out of the corner. Turning around, You decided to fly towards the said mystery guy which happened to be TapL aka Harvey.

"Guys?"

The young man tilted his head, watching when his friends jumped at the sound of his voice, startled out of their minds.

"Harvey-"

"Harvey!"

Zelk welcomed his Asian friend with open arms, ready to engulf him in a bone-crushing hug. TapL, however, decided to decline. Stepping back from the American with eyes squinting with suspicion. He is still unnerved by the joke ship Zelk had made about them, after all. An abomination of ZapL. Ugh,

"I rather not." The smart man spoke, arms crossed that sent Zelk huffing in response.

"Wow, okay, not even a kiss?"

"Zelk!"

Zelkam laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners when Vurb chuckles with him.

"Alright, guys, we don't have time-"

Vurb helpfully reminded before getting cut off by the man in a red jacket with yellow and green for its hoodie.

"I came to remind you guys! What's the hold-up, anyway?"

Zelk popped in, "Mega's still not finished with the cake and Finnester's still playing dress-up." From a block away, he could already feel the heated snipe of the boys whose names he just spoke.

Vurb glared, "I was getting there!" Harvey opened his mouth to protest but the Brit beat him to it. "As you see, Finn finally finished his little project android," he gestured towards You, "but Zelk and I forgot what the question was and I doubt the drone would leave us alone if we didn't answer," he explained.

"And I think Skeppy won't be happy if we don't take this seriously." Zelk chimed in, tilting his head towards You who simply recorded the whole interaction.

Harvey smirked, placing both of his hands on his hip with his smug face unwavering when his friends raised a brow at his direction. "Well, aren't you guys glad that I'm here?" The pair groaned but he thankfully followed through,

"The question was," he cleared his throat whilst swiftly pulling out his phone and opening it on the message Finnester had sent him a while ago. "It says here that-"

"He sent it to you?!"

"That's cheating!"

"-'Who is BadBoyHalo?' seriously guys, it's a three-word question, how come you haven't memorised it?" Harvey snickered and doubled over when Zelkam gave him the most unamused look and Vurb glaring like a bull in a pit.

"So, who's answering first?" Zelk inquired glancing between the two.

Vurb was quick to answer, "TapL, Harvey, TapL and Harvey."

The said-man rolled his eyes without malice, only shaking his head with a faint smile, "You guys go ahead first, I'll answer on my way to Geo's, I still need to get that beaver man."

Zelk and Vurb eyed each other, silently asking the other to go first until they eventually came up with a conclusion to answer together. The man with stark blue eyes and brown hair turned to You, Vurb propping his chin on his shoulder even though You could get a perfect shot just by zooming in and out.

"Let's see, 'Who is BadBoyHalo?' well, he's the server owner of Munchy-"

"-Skeppy's boyfriend-"

"-he loved muffins-"

"-and toes!-"

Harvey made a face but didn't bother interrupting their session. Zelkam and JustVurb grinned, a much more demented one that can outmatch Harley Quinn's iconic white-teeth simpers.

"Oh, he rages a lot-"

"-and is always jealous-"

"-he's bald-"

"-he loves the number 14-"

"-and always gets trolled by Skeppy." Zelk concluded with a satisfied smile, chortling along with Vurb and Harvey who stifled his laugh in the background. You blinked, ready to transfer to Harvey thinking that their answers are concluded before getting stopped by Vurb who lightly waved his hand as he tries to come down from his out of breath laughs.

"On a real note though, Bad's a very handsome guy with a great personality and I love being friends with that man." Arran proclaimed with a genuine smile. Staring straight at the You as if he were talking with a real person. "Even though he wouldn't let me suck his toes." He quickly added making Harvey groan in the background in the almost-perfect message.

Jacob nodded his head, copying what his toe-loving friend had just done. "Bad's the nicest guy you'll ever meet, and even though I made fun of him,— _a lot_ —he never did once hold a grudge against me." Once done, Vurb's phone lit up, indicating a message has been received.

"Oh, will you look at that? Mega just messaged me that the cake's done and ready for transport." He turned to TapL who nodded and it seemed to You that that concludes their message.

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 3/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

You flew over next to Harvey's shoulder and silently records as all of them bid their see you later's before departing in different paths. Zelk and Vurb to help out Mega and Finn while TapL to go over and fetch Spifey.

The walk remained silent with You keeping its eye on the tanned-man, wondering when he would start talking. After twenty seconds of silence, Harvey let out a sigh, scratching the back of his neck when he shyly turned to face the bot.

"Oookaayy... here's the gist," You tilted its head, "I'm dropping you off over to Punz." The robot stopped on its tracks, lenses zooming in on the young man's face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" He gave You a playful glare, "It's not like I don't want the whole iDots to be in but it would be unfair for the others." You hovered right beside him once again, eye never leaving Harvey's form.

"What? It's not my fault that Bad got a lot of friends, alright?" The boy argued with the bot as if he was just arguing with one of his daily friends. Like You was a human walking beside him and talking back at the very same moment.

Harvey's eyes softened when he mentioned the word, 'friends'. It seemed to have reminded him of something and without glancing back at You, he continued traipsing down the path with a faraway look.

"Bad's amazing, isn't he?" Harvey exhaled a breath, "The trait that I always found admirable in him was how he was friends with everyone. I swear, it's like the man can't physically make enemies of his own. Everyone loves him because he's nice and optimistic.

"Heck, he even checks up on me from time to time, whether to make sure I get enough sleep or is eating well. So in return, I try my best to check on him too."

You looked away, glancing to the space the human was looking. "Bad's really awesome and anyone who chose not to be friends with him is a dumb-dumb and I- I think that he deserves all the kindness in the world."

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 4/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, enjoy the fluffs!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up are BoomerNA, RedVelvet, Punz, Urso, AntFrost, George, and Sapnap!!
> 
> Some words said here were indeed from the guys themselves^^

**T** he walk slowed down to a stop and You noticed the sound of multiple voices just by the turn. Harvey glanced at it, a faint smile already worn on his lips. "Here's where I drop you off, little fella." He said and turned over the corner where You was met by five people idly talking with one another.

It was Urso who saw him first, stepping back from a conversation he and Boomer were having. "Harvey!" he enthusiastically greeted before his eyes fleeting towards You who was hovering near the Filipino's shoulder.

Urso gasped loudly enough for everyone within the proximity to hear. "Is that it?" Soon Boomer, Velvet, and Punz huddled around You for a better look. Inspecting every tiny detail they could see, wondrous awe and thinking.

"Is this thing even real?" Boomer, the man with a powerful voice commented with eyes wide as he continued to look at You. Harvey nodded looking back at You and ushering it to fly closer to the other guys.

Velvet hummed, semi-curious as to how Finnester managed to successfully build a drone. Punz tilted his head, "whose idea was this again?"

Harvey pondered for a bit, "oh, it was Zak's idea to record and Finn's to build a drone."

In a whistling noise, Urso and Boomer clapped their hands, impressed at the creation. "That's so cool, how they managed to make this," claimed Urso before going back to aweing at the robot once more. Harvey made an affirmative noise.

"Well, you guys know what to do, answer the question and pass on. I gotta get Geo from the river. We'll just catch up." Harvey excused and was just turning around when another thought reached him. "Oh, and the guys are coming with the cake already, you guys can start walking if you want."

Thanking and bidding their farewells, The remaining four glanced at each other, tilting their heads in a silent question on who goes first.

When You ascended through the air to fit all the boys in its frame, it noticed that there was a couple of others who were a little bit right up ahead. Zooming just a little bit, it found out that the said group were three people, Sapnap, Ant, and George.

"Alright then, I'm going first!" Boomed declared and You descended to focus on the loud male.

You concluded that Boomer is a positive person. "Alright, Bad, Bad, Bad..." he started before grinning, "you know, a lot of people thought that whenever I raise my voice, I'm actually mad at him." Boomer chortled and ushered to the group around him,

"That's not true. Just like the others around here? Bad and I have been friends for who knows how long. Our friendship wouldn't get easily wrecked just by a single video game. Heck no!" The man loudly laughed and the guys around him smiled along, silently agreeing with his words.

"Bad had always been a good friend to me. He's a goof and a little demanding, but I love my man anyway and you don't understand how glad I am to have a friend like him." Boomer then pulled Red closer by the arm, patting him on the shoulder with great pride.

"Take an example of this guy!" He chirped.

Red sighed, shaking his head for a bit before regarding You with a flustered smile. With a couple more pats, Boomer had let his friend, go, leaving the frame to start walking towards the group You had seen earlier.

"Yeah, me too," Red told then paused before evaluating his answer. "Bad's always memeing. He's a character to be around with and you know? He made this joke about how he doesn't accept gays so I had to ask Ant if he was being real or not,

"and thank goodness he was. You have no idea how many times Bad has tried to meme me just to make me feel welcome in the crew and without him, I doubt I'll ever get to meet that cutie over there." He gestured for You to come closer before pointing ahead at the other boys who were steps ahead and to a particular individual, Ant Frost.

"I am really grateful for him, he's a real good guy with high morals." Red finished just in time for Punz to chime in, traipsing next to him so You can get a focus on him.

"Yeah, I agree with that." Punz looked at you with seriousness and honesty. "Like what Boomer has said, everyone here? We've been friends with each other for a long long time. You'd laugh but it's the truth.

"Sure, we may have had our ups and downs, arguments, but we all know everyone has that." Red hummed next to the man with a blonde man bun, agreeing at what he just said.

Punz glanced down at the strings of his hood, fiddling with them with a thought. "Bad has done so much for me, you don't even understand how grateful I am to have him." His gaze then went back on You but his focus wasn't there. "Like, dude, you literally have no idea. I don't think I can even see myself without the guys right now.

"Bad can be pretty annoying and I guarantee you that everyone around here could vouch for that. He can be bossy, salty, but he'll still be there for you in every possible way he can. And no, no matter how many times annoying he can get, he'll still be my friend."

When Punz finished he had to blink multiple times before cursing himself for getting carried away. Flustered, he slowly stood by Boomer. You then hovered over the closest, unquestioned person which happens to be Urso.

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 7/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

Urso, having heard of Punz's answer, couldn't help but chuckle in a satisfying note. When he caught You flying over to him, he gave out a little wave, shoving his hands back inside of his hoodie and started walking towards Ant, the others following a few steps behind.

You adjusted the filter, checking to make sure the sun won't blind the lenses.

"You know, what Punz said is true. I, too, could not imagine where I would be right now if I haven't stayed friends with the guys, and wanna know who I could thank for that? You guessed right. The very same man whose birthday we're celebrating right now."

Urso's grin stretches, no matter how idiotic and goofy he looked, it was how he expressed his happiness at the moment.

The man stopped on his steps, suddenly turning to face You that made the drone stutter on its flight to avoid getting hit. It zoomed in on Urso's face, the male had a look of disbelief, doing his best to recreate the reaction he had.

"When the server we were previously on shut down, the man was very upset that we'll be parting ways. So did you know what he did? He made a server of his own! What a madlad, right??" Urso threw his arms up as if to make a point to a bot who's merely created a few hours ago.

"I asked the man, why on earth did he make one and he answered me saying 'so we could all still keep in touch with everybody.'" He chortled at having to reminisce the memory of his chat with Bad. You leaned closer when a sense of nostalgia passed over the man's face.

Urso shrugged, "Then again, who am I to complain, it worked out in the end, didn't it?" He grinned and if You could copy that reaction right now, it probably will.

"You know, I don't care what Skeppy says, I'm Bad's number one simp. He's just really awesome in general, you know?"

You stuttered, lagging a bit before proceeding to catch up. It seemed that Urso was done, having to already reach Ant who was patiently waiting with a gentle wave. The drone, having guessed that Ant would be the next person, already flew over to him. 

"Oooh, is this the project YOU?" Ant queried and Urso nodded in response,

"You know how this works by now, right?" The latter questioned.

Ant glanced between You and his friend, halting for a second to repeat the question, "I'm supposed to answer who Bad is, right?" You continued to record, curious as to how everyone seems to get the need to repeat the three-worded question.

"Yup, answer it with all of your heart and you'll be good." Urso gave one last pat before heading off and deciding to walk next to Boomer, resuming the conversation they had earlier.

Ant tilted his head up the sky, wracking his brain for memories at the mention of his boss and best friend. "Let's see, well, Bad, I've known him for years to the point where I was promoted as admin on his server." He started and You got ready to film his message.

"When I first met him, no joke, I fanboyed a lot. He's just, you know, one of those streamers back in the days," Ant shrugged, running a hand through his hair while he chuckles. "I thought he'll be this aggressive jerk that's hardcore and all. But turns out, he's a pretty chill guy. Like, he's really chill, comforting and respectful, and I- well, I think the world will be a better place if everyone thrives to be like him."

Ant giggled the corner of his eyes squinting at how cheesy he sounded. He then glanced up at You with a tilt of his head, "was it good? Did I do well? I know I might've sounded like a sap but who cares. It's his special day and he deserves all the goodness in the world after having to endure all those trolling." Ant shoulders sagged, "I love having Bad as my best friend."

You remained neutral, hovering past Ant upon seeing that they've approached a pair that's been throwing banters. You heard the man he's with take a loud sigh, clearly unsurprised at the two's childish behaviour.

"They always do this."

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 9/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

"I'm telling you, this is yellow!"

"Oh, hardy har, Sapnap, I double-checked it with my glasses earlier, it is green!"

"You're colourblind!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

The drone's audio receptors picked up, the camera immediately zooming in on the box George was holding. The colour was indeed green, not yellow. It seems that Sapnap's still trying to bamboozle George even though he's still caught.

"Hey, guys-" Ant greeted but quickly halted when the pair practically whipped their heads, soul burning in the core of their eyes, one wanting to keep the joke on for a little bit longer and one is dying to prove the other wrong.

"Ant, tell George that the box is still yellow,"

"No, tell Sapnap that he's done trying to muffin me because I know that the box is green."

Estimating, You would've guessed that they both demanded alibi in roughly the same exact time. It was as if they were in sync. You decided to move backwards, trying to see if a particular shot would be perfect for its frame.

Ant Frost raised both his hands up, shaking his head as a sign that he doesn't wanna get caught in between fires. "No, I'm not joining in this. You guys keep it to yourself, I'm only here to deliver YOU to you guys." Ant pointed at You for more context then looked around, "Also, I was told that Finn and the others are on their way. Where's Dream?"

As if already having rehearsed, the two men both pointed down the path where it was shown Dream talking to someone in a grey hoodie.

Taking a step back, Ant made an affirmative sound before completely turning and going back to the previous group, opting to walk along with his boyfriend. You can't help but seem nosey from the way the optics zoomed in at Red and Ant's hands that intertwined in a loving manner.

You jumped back when it felt a nudge from behind its head.

"Careful, Sapnap, you might break it!" George chastised the younger male,

Sapnap groaned, scrunching up his nose when You came closer to focus on his face. "Relax, I'm not gonna break it," he said then squinted his eyes, "holy dang, how was Finn able to make this? This is sick!"

George chuckled nodding his head with his big brown eyes focused solely on You. "I know, right? I helped him code with this."

The other looked back at him, mouth agape in astonishment. "Shut up, you didn't."

The brit opened his mouth, a laugh coming out of his lips. "I'm not joking, I did."

This caused him a playful punch on his shoulder, Sapnap still having his eyes wide when he sets his gaze back on You. "That's sick, dude, you gotta teach me how to do shit like this."

The man went into a thinking pose despite the smile on his lips already saying he has an answer otherwise. "Hmmm, I don't know if you have the brain capacity for it."

Being sent with a glare followed by another slap on his shoulder, George's grin just widened more causing for Sapnap to laugh. "Whatever, dude. We both know I'm smarter than you."

"Uh-huh, sure, sure." They both quiet down, both attention going back on You who had just recorded the entire exchange that transpired between the pair.

"Who is BadBoyHalo?" Sapnap repeated the question from his phone, turning his head back to the older male who clicked his tongue, tapping his cheek for a bit.

"Bad's uh, he's a muffin head." The Brit answered first, noticing a cheeky smile spreading on the American's face.

"He is a muffin head," the man commented, "he loves muffins so much that Dream and I called him the Muffin man who sells crack, down the crack lane street."

George chuckled at the joke his two friends have made, having seen it on a clip from YouTube. "Bad's silly," he helpfully added with a grin. He had said it before and he'll never get tired of repeating it again and again. "Bad's the silliest muffin there is."

Sapnap began fiddling with the end of his shirt, a nervous quirk of his. "We muffin with him all the time," he started, "and each time, he'll either be the mature one or the childish one, whichever mood he'll be having."

"Or can be a mixture of both," George ran a hand through his hair, a fixed smile on his face. "He's a good muffin, at least. He's just really random at times."

Sapnap shrugged, chortling before agreeing, "Bad's our muffin."

You moved a little bit closer, trying to take the sun off from reflecting against its surface.

This was when Sapnap snapped his fingers, taking both drone and his friend's attention. "The Dream Team wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for him." the man said this with pride, placing both hands on his hips, "we wouldn't have met George at all."

George quickly chimed in, agreeing with the younger male. "Unlike Dream and Sapnap, I wasn't a part of the server they previously played on. I was actually hired to be one of Bad's developers for Munchy, there, Bad introduced us to one another-"

"-we fell in love-"

The Brit rolled his eyes, already pushing away Sapnap who was making all these smooching noises. It didn't help the way You focused on the younger male. It seems to only motivate Sapnap to drag on the homie act.

"Sapnap, get your act together."

and that is not what the boy did.

What he did instead turned back to You, arms wide open and lips already puckered, ready for a kiss. Not wanting saliva on its eye, the drone flew back and higher into the air, high enough so it wouldn't get reached by the feral mood man.

"Sapnap-" George had already used his warning tone even though he fully knew he wouldn't be able the wild beast he calls his friend.

Surprisingly though, Sapnap did back off, laughing his ass off. "Okay, okay, come back down, I won't do anything anymore." You, a little hesitant at first, eventually agreed and descended back to its previous air level.

George pressed his hands together and pointed it at You. "Look, I don't know about the others, but I love Bad-"

"-don't listen to him-"

"-I love him so much that I'm willing to stay friends with him. He has done a lot for me, so much that even giving me a great opportunity. Bad may be silly, but he's the silly man I'm not ashamed to be friends with." George ended with a joyous grin, Sapnap had to push at him so the drone would focus on him next.

The American started, his tenor voice vibrating in his throat. "Look, just like what he said, Bad is a muffin head. He's the muffin head that swore to always protect and support me to the end of the muffin,"—he quipped a genuine simper at the memory—"and I love that muffin so much that he's one of my best friends. I've meme'd him a lot and I'm really happy that he always forgive me for the things I've done. If he hadn't, I don't know what I would be doing or if I would be able to stay friends with the others."

"We love you, Bad, you muffin head."

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 11/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you stable?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, a6d, Dream, and Skeppy,  
> meets up with Ponk and Awesamdude!
> 
> Some words said here were indeed from the guys themselves^^

**W** hen You got close, it was able to recognize the two men that seem to be in a heavy conversation. It was a6d and Dream. The Frenchman had a frown on his features and Dream who's holding a baguette and a box of muffins.

"Look, a6d, I could guarantee you that I'll be able to bring these gifts to him, but I'm sure Bad will be very happy to see you there personally."

"But I don't wanna ruin the party. Dream, it'll be awkward!"

"Just for Bad, will you guys put it aside for a bit?"

"Dream, no, you don't understand. Please,"

"a6d, remember, you're still our friend."

"Yeah, some."

Dream took a huge inhale, shaking his head with a groan.

a6d raised his arms up, "if it makes you happy, I'll make sure to visit later."

The American looked like he wanted to protest but relented upon figuring that there was no changing the stubborn man. "Fine, don't forget about it." When he turned his head, it was when he found You lurking by the stands.

The blonde's eyes widened, his gaze landing on You.

"Oh, it's actually here now."

a6d followed his gaze, his expression also turning into a surprised when he saw You.

"What's that?"

It took under thirty seconds for Dream to explain YOU's purpose, telling that it originally rooted from Skeppy wanting something memorable and Finn volunteering on making the drone and just like the others, a6d was thoroughly impressed. Once done, Dream then had to excuse himself, saying how Zelk and the others were coming along with the cake, and that all they have to do left is to group up at the block of Bad's house lane.

When the blonde man left, You stayed. The Frenchman seemed to notice you and raised a brow,

"What?"

You simply stared back.

"You know I'm not a part of this, right? Now go, shoo, you should be asking the others like Skeppy or-"

You remained quiet, having no voice to talk back either way.

a6d grumbled out a sigh, rubbing his temple and looked away. He remembered the question that people were supposed to answer around the A.I. from what Dream had just told him and he couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh,

"Who is BadBoyHalo, what kind of question is that?" He squeaked out, taking his hands off his face to glance at You before quickly covering his face once again when he realized that You is still present.

"BadBoyHalo is my friend." A pained smile stretch crossed his face, missing to talk with the said-man. "He had always been there from the start, having trouble with English? No problem! He'll be there to support and cheer you on!"

The Frenchman rubbed his arm, glancing away from the camera drone. "Bad has always been a good friend to me and I really appreciate his presence especially the times where the whole world was against me. He didn't leave, he just said told me a lecture and patted me on the back with care. He's a good person with a heart of gold.

"Thank you so much, Bad. I owe you a lot."

You zoomed out, noticing when the man had taken steps away, quickly leaving when voices came louder.

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 12/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

When Dream saw You coming, he knew it was his turn.

He faced towards Sapnap, asking him to hold a6d's gifts for a while before advancing a few steps forward so his talk wouldn't be bothered by the other guys' conversations.

"So, I'm next, huh?"

You didn't reply. Only blinking the lense in a mimic of a human act. This caused Dream to beam,

"Good thing I'm solo cause I will be a real sap for this to work." He cleared his throat, finger-combing his blonde locks and fixing his hoodie's collar. All You had to do was hover in front of him, getting the front face at a perfect angle.

"I'll cut to the chase especially that we're real close to his house," he inhaled a breath, "BadBoyHalo is the Muffin man." If You had emotion, it would be rolling its one eye at the moment.

Dream grinned, reading the situation. "I'm kidding, well, half, but no. That's not how I want to start." he sighed.

"Real talk? Bad's an inspiration of mine. If I'll get a muffin for every helpful and kind thing he has done to me, I would probably have a hundred trays of muffin by now.

"He's the one who encouraged me to do YouTube in the first place. The reason I met George and the others and was greeted with millions of opportunities. If it wasn't for him giving me an unban, I don't know where I would be in life by now, so trust me when I say that he's one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I owe him a lot."

Dream chortled obviously loving the memories he has accumulated throughout the experience.

"He was there when I had a major panic attack from my first job; was there when my first serious breakup happened; was there when I needed someone the most and fuck, I appreciate him so much, you have absolutely no clue.

"I love Bad, he's a muffin man, he's one of my best friends in the whole wide world."

> **Objective: Ask everyone | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 13/14 completed | 0/1 completed_**

Dream told You about Skeppy, ushering the drone to fly a couple of miles head, giving it the direction to where Skeppy decided to wait.

The man with tanned-skin, fluffy black hair in a cyan hoodie was by the corner towards Bad house. Phone in hand, he was rapidly typing, keyboard smashing a message to Spifey, telling them to hurry up since the others were on their way.

Ears picking up the sound of drone working. His honey-brown eyes looked up and a thrilling grin came upon his lip, his plan for his best friend's birthday coming together.

"Heya, buddy," he greeted the drone, already treating it with humble respect as if it were living. "glad to finally see you," Zak claimed, opening his hand and You, in no hesitation whatsoever, landed on the open palm.

"Finn did a great job, didn't he?" He complimented, carefully inspecting the robot in his hand. Taking note that he was in time-sensitive, he let you fly back on the air. Aweing at how the legs turned into propellers within two seconds.

"I know I don't have enough time, so here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to pretend that you're Bad, okay?" You didn't even to hover up and down in affirmative when Zak turned around, flexed his fingers by his side before turning back around to face You.

"Hey, Bad, it's your birthday right now, dude! Wow, you're old. Your hair must have started falling by now, ready to go bald in any second." Zak giggled, fixing back his composure to get his message through.

"You know, ever since I watched your videos, I really admired you from afar. Heck, I might as well go far as to say that you're an inspiration, a hero of mine since it was your videos that I watched whenever I feel down—thank you, by the way—anyways, people said to never meet your heroes.

"They said that if you do, you'll either find out that they aren't what they seem to be and lose interest or be completely repulsed. And I guess, in some way, they are correct; I'm not repulsed though, obviously not from the way I'm right here, talking to you.

"You are what you don't seem to be in your videos back then. You're goofier, more fun, kinder, and sweet. Without you, I don't think I'll be where I stand today. Bad, I messed around with you, trolled you a lot of times but even how many it was, you still forgave me! You've got serious issues for forgiving cause now you're stuck with me!" Zak laughed and his ears perked up when he heard the sounds of familiar voices coming close, just by the corner.

He turned back to You and You caught the seriousness in the male's eyes on camera.

"Thank you so much, Bad. You're the best friend I never thought I would have, and I'm really grateful to have you in my life.

"I love you, BadBoyHalo."

> **Objective: ~~Ask everyone~~ | Capture the surprise.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 14/14 _completed_ | 0/1 completed_**

one mission left.

If Skeppy had indeed seen the name on the gift's tag, he never said a word about it.

Soon, Dream was now walking side by side with the raven-haired man. Excited as well as nervous, the rest of them neared the familiar house, seeing awesamdude and Ponk who were assigned to make sure BBH wouldn't leave the house to miss the surprise.

"Is he home?" Punz asked when they neared the house, noticing the silence and lack of electricity.

Ponk put a thumbs up, nodding his head eagerly like the child in the early day of Christmas. Sam took the liberty to answer verbally. "Yeah, he hadn't left the house all day."

"Well, that's perfect!" Finn chirped, fixing his skirt and hair, making sure his make up wouldn't get smudged, taking the cake off Zelk's hands to hold it in his. "What are we doing? Let's go!"

Clay turned to You, tilting his head a bit towards their celebrant's house. "Go on ahead and find a spot to make sure you'll get to capture the perfect moment of our surprise."

You hovered up and down, flying past the rest who now started marching on the front porch.

When You entered the house through a semi-open window, one of its sub-missions in searching for the perfect spot was to find BBH and work from there.

It flew around a bit, taking note of the eerie silence and lack of lighting, not really looking where it's going until minutes later, it can hear the boys getting ready at the other side of the front door. The tiny drone hit something and oh, You found BBH.

Situating behind the said-man and facing the front door, You slightly shook in excitement.

It captured the perfect scene, doing its job just right.

It captured the way the cake fell to the ground; how horror slowly filled in their faces.

Dream and Skeppy both raced to Bad, their hands shaking and heartbeats rapid whilst the others froze on their spots, having their mind blank as they watch their friends try to pull Bad's body where it hangs from the ceiling. Face already pale, lips cracked and lifeless eyes stuck open when the man took his last breath of oxygen.

> **Objective: ~~Ask everyone~~ | ~~Capture the surprise~~.**
> 
> **: Who Is BadBoyHalo?**
> 
> **: 14/14 _completed_ | 1/1 _completed__**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT YOUR FEELS, HOW MUCH DID IT HURT? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS?
> 
> 'CAUSE I AM THRILLED TO FIND OUT! :D
> 
> (the Prequel's out already.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or this series for more! It's FREE and you can always UNfollow; hope ye enjoyed!


End file.
